More precisely, this disclosure relates to a monitoring system and to a monitoring method, which allows to identify activities undertaken by an individual (the ‘user’), and further give personalized advice and coaching to the individual about his/her health.
It is known from US20140278139 or US20140257535 to have a monitoring device intended to be worn by the user and configured to recognize activities undertaken by this individual. This kind of monitoring device is supplied by a battery, which requires to be recharged periodically.
However, it turns out that an accurate recognition requires significant computing power and this is therefore detrimental to the autonomy of the battery. Consequently, in the prior art, the user of such monitoring device has to recharge the battery rather frequently.
Therefore, there is a need to propose a lightweight small-size monitoring device which allows to recognize accurately the activities undertaken by the user, and also exhibits a very low electrical consumption and therefore favours a good battery autonomy.